Peccary
Belongs to Sebastian peccary Lady | 30 human years | SandWing | Musician | Lesbian ? Appearance Peccary wears dark brown scales with a very rough chipped texture. Her underbelly is lighter and softer, but the lightest brown are stripes on her face, neck, chests, and wrists. She’s muscular and lean and looks more similar to her brother than her sister. Her frill is ragged and messy, looking ripped and not exactly natural like Dallas’. Her eyes have dark sclera with amber irises. With a rather mixed matched aesthetic, Peccary does her best to balance her style well. She enjoys wearing ripped or leather clothing, things that appear rough or butch. At the same time she loves doing her own makeup and doing others makeup, especially fake freckles. Peccary wears quite a few piercings and is interested in body modifications. She does feel confident in herself and her appearance but she does enjoy the idea of personalizing her scales further. Personality Peccary is a quiet dragoness. She’s not one to make much of a conversation, but she’s extremely good at listening. She likes letting people talk about things they enjoy. Even when she seems distracted, she could elaborately explain what the conversation was about. She’s not particularly good at talking and tries putting most of her thoughts in music or writing. As such, she doesn’t have a very wide library of conversation topics, unless she relates anything to those topics. Peccary has an awful social gauge, never knowing when the right or wrong time to say something is. She doesn’t interact well with strangers and even talking to close friends can feel awkward at times, with long pauses in conversations and telling the same story over and over by accident. She does care deeply for her loved ones, however, occasionally giving a motherly vibe. She’s terribly bad at explaining among other things, making her seem less as smart as she is. She’s quick to understand things and teach herself how to do something, she’d just be an awful teacher. She believes in tough love and loves getting to rough house with her family members or loved ones like she did with her dad. History Peccary, similarly to her sister, was a bit of a troublemaker growing up. She broke rules and stole things for the sake of her and her sisters’ games and ideas. While she did play with her siblings and her parents often, especially her father. Although, being the oldest meant that she often had to take care of herself. She liked thinking of herself as independent, spending most of her freetime by herself writing things she wanted to say, eventually putting them to music. Like Pika, she didn’t think much of those songs when she was younger, saving them for a rainy day, but sometimes showing her father, Ibex, who had given her the idea to write songs. Peccary put a lot on herself, and even if she was a misbehaving child, she tried to cover it up and seem responsible in front of her parents. It always irritated her when her younger brother would tattle on her and Pika for stealing candies or cutting up their mom’s fabric. Her thoughts became flustered and a majority of her writing became awkward venting for a period of time. She started writing about her family members, thinking she had to make something up for them or prove something, but never felt a real drive to show them off. She often hinted it towards her father, who she really looked up to and thought would love what she made, and he even seemed interested. That’s why Ibex’s death rattled her so much. Peccary had been so focused on wanting to lead her siblings out of the building that had been attacked by a robbing gang, that she didn’t think that Ibex would have stopped to confront the robbery. And she never really felt better when she realized her father was gone now. She wrote quite a few vent-y songs after his death, eventually ended up becoming embarrassed over them, and was extremely tempted to burn them among her other songs that she never got to show her father. That was until Pika brought back up their old idea of starting a band together. She knew it wouldn’t be as whimsical and childish as her family living room concerts, but Pika seemed ambitious about it. She wanted to support her, especially after seeing her conceptual album cover, and ended up showing her stored songs. They started talking about their ideas and plans, and even offered to let their little brother join them again. He declined them with his new career goal in mind, and they went on to start their very homemade band. They started off with karaoke style covers on the street, eventually putting their own music online. With hardly any investments made, they had to settle for extremely cheap websites to make their own instrumentals, with awkward audio with no proper microphone. They somehow pulled it off enough to get more and more supply, getting noticed to the point where they were hired to perform in bigger and bigger places. Somehow, simple sisters became celebrities for their songs and rocky climb to fame. Category:Characters Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Celebrity)